


[Hankcon]所爱非人

by ryuowl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl
Summary: 少女风。完完全全的少女风。一半是肉。第一次写的底特律同人。





	[Hankcon]所爱非人

**Author's Note:**

> 少女风。  
> 完完全全的少女风。  
> 一半是肉。  
> 第一次写的底特律同人。

鹅毛似的大雪淹没了整个视野。  
那就像是一张柔软的床，或是铺满泡泡的水面。  
看似广阔但又只能窥见一角的画面中，有一大抹被点点雪花沾上的白皙肤色。那皮肤看上去光滑柔嫩，有种不似人类的光泽，底下没有血丝的痕迹，只是朦胧之间还能看到几颗细小的痣点缀其上，宛若一个瓷娃娃一样，仿佛一触就会碎掉。  
他感受到的只有自己身体的温度，心脏过分跳动引起的急喘，还有一种莫名灼热的、像一小把火窝在胸口里的难受……  
可是，他确实捉住了什么。至少，那是人形的东西，是有意识，此刻还在他眼底下轻轻颤动着，如同一只受惊的小鹿——  
“汉克……停、停下……”  
气若柔丝的声音轻飘飘地钻入他的耳朵，他的眼前仿佛瞬间明晰，他看到他身下的那件人形的、拥有漂亮肌肤的物体，好像正因为某种害怕的情绪而不住地胸膛起起伏伏，锁骨与胸膛的沦落印在他的眼下，被塑造成男性的乳首却有着过度偏粉的可爱颜色，只是这么一眼，就觉得那两个尖端的手感应该十分之棒……  
他到底在做些什么呢，大脑里面像塞满了棉花，整个人想要飞起来一样，当眼前的这个漂亮家伙一遍遍地、轻轻地、带着点委屈与迷茫地呼唤他的名字时，这种热与轻的感觉便越来越化成瘙痒，如蚁咬般地啃噬他的理性。  
他眼前的影相越来越清晰，那是他熟悉的脸庞，太阳穴的LED灯显示出不稳的黄色，深棕柔亮的短发有些凌乱，同为棕色的深邃眼眸中竟渗落着许多不符常理的透明泪液，玻璃般地两颗眼珠子里倒映着他自己的脸庞，浓密蜷曲的睫毛亦被沾成一撮一撮，每一次惊慌的眨眼，他都感觉内心犹如有电流通过。  
“别怕，乖乖呆着就行……”  
“可是……”  
伸手轻抚那质感奇特但不讨厌的皮肤，指腹抹过那些稍凉的泪水，他凝注着对方纤薄的嘴唇，缓慢地低头，想要堵上那张即将喋喋不休的嘴巴。  
太怀里的身体正不安地颤抖着，那处于冰冷与温暖之间的微妙温度令人疑惑，却也像一个没人到过的未知之地，等待着他的到来与挖掘。

 

梦的醒来总是唐突的。  
当汉克•安德森猛地睁开眼睛时，他还花了几秒钟想这是哪里我在干嘛。不过，空气中弥漫的酒精与尼古丁味道很快就让他清醒过来，但随之而来的，更是如潮涌上的昨晚的梦境。  
那些可以说是带着些许情色味道的雪景乍现在脑海之中，特别是那具看上去纤细柔白的男性身躯、那张漂亮精致的脸庞，让他瞬间意识到自己到底做了一个怎样的梦。  
如同遭到一个雷劈一样，汉克瞪大了眼睛想要翻身起床，却发现这个动作无法顺利进行。这个老男人垂下眼睑一看，一个与昨夜梦境十分相似的画面就映入眼帘。  
他的床铺里，他的臂弯之间，那个俊朗的仿生人正闭着眼睛，睡在他的怀里。一刹那间，他的大脑也有如机械人一样四级，他拼命分析昨晚自己到底做了什么，却因为酗酒的缘故什么都想不起来。情急间他连忙检查自己的衣服，又掀开被子看看对方的身体，这才稍稍松了口气。  
他的身上穿着昨晚的T恤，而对方也穿着RK800的制服，他的心稍微安稳一些时，却又另一种异样的感觉叫他头痛。  
不是吧……都到了这个年纪也……？  
正质疑着自己身为男人的能力，躺在他臂弯里的机械人恰时候地睁开眼睛，似在做休眠结束的例行检查异样两只眼快速眨着，很快，确认一切机能无误后，名为“康纳”的仿生人发出了他所熟悉的略高声音。  
“早上好，副队长，昨晚睡得好吗？”  
“屁啊！”看到康纳的样子汉克就来气，一把甩开那粘人的机械人，汉克狼狈地支起身体，并拉起被子盖好自己的下身。  
“你他妈怎么在我的床上！”  
“昨晚你喝醉了，我把你扶到床上，准备走的时候，你拉着我的衣服说‘不要走’，所以我就留下来了。”  
康纳请歪着头陈述昨晚的事发经过，而汉克的脸则越听越红，然后爆发，“喝醉酒的那都是胡话鬼话！我怎么就不见你在其他地方那么听话！？”  
听到副队长的责备，康纳迅速地垂下眼睑，“很抱歉，我下次会注意的。”  
“没有下次了！”汉克火大地骂着，这时，他的目光与康纳笔直的目光汇上，昨夜的梦闪现脑海，他立即闪烁眼神，咽了口水，不敢直视对方。  
“副队长，你流了很多汗，没事吧？”  
“不用你——”  
话还没说完，那个棕毛犬属性的机械人便突入凑近而来，男人还没来得及反应，脖子上便传来一种粘湿的感觉，极似人类舌头的触觉，却没有人类温暖的温度，就那样柔软地、缓慢地，似在有意无意调情地舔舐过脖颈的汗珠，让人类所感知到的时间维度骤然停止。  
最喜欢乱舔东西的仿生人缓缓拉开了距离，然而微张的嘴巴仍未合上，肉红的舌尖还留在两瓣嘴唇之间，他的目光有些凝滞，即便知道他是在分析汗液的成分，但那个样子实在是太像在回味刚舔到的盐味。  
就像是最后的一条弦也被剪断，汉克羞恼地扭过头去汉克火速地拉着被子跳下床，叉着腿狼狈地奔向卫生间。  
看着他那个如同笨熊一样的身影，康纳还不忘关心一句，“副队长，你没事吧！”  
“你别跟过来，绝对不行！！”  
男人用地摔门，还坐在床上的康纳有些不知所措。  
但是在刚才的一瞬间，他分析到汉克身上的某个部位温度高于其他部位。  
不过，这也是正常的生理现象吧。

 

“噢老天，我到底造了什么孽你要这样惩罚我……”  
向来不信奉上帝的人在一顿久违的自我解决后，看着一手满泄的白色黏着液体仰天叹气。  
而更让人崩溃的是，他在手淫的时候、高潮的一刻，脑里出现的竟然还是那张总是跟出跟入欠揍的脸。  
“Shit……”  
低声臭骂着，垂头丧气的老男人差点没捂了一脸性液。烦躁地洗过手拉好裤子后，他丢下一句“我要去散步”就把康纳当成什么邪神地避着跑了出去。  
刚为他整理好床铺的康纳一脸茫然，脑里思考接下来要做些什么。  
既然汉克刚才去过卫生间了，那么去那里调查一些总有一点线索。  
刑侦型仿生人的把他导向卫生间，康纳环视了一下熟悉的四周，汉克的卫生间他也到过几次，实在是没什么新奇事物可分析的，但是这一次，他很快就有了突破点。  
卫生间的地板出现了几滴他从未见过的粘液状物质。他走上前，单膝跪下，就如每一次在凶案现场搜索证据检测样本一样，以手指沾上一点，在微微张开嘴巴，把样本往舌尖上送。  
马上，他便得出了答案。汉克的DNA，而这个白色粘液状的东西成分大部分是水，果糖，蛋白质，脂肪，还有一些多种酶类和无机盐，然后还有3%的人类精子。才刚舔食了人类男性性液的仿生人自然不会感觉到任何的羞耻，他若无其事地站起来，双眸注视地面残留的罪证开始了一系列的思考、联网搜索，其中包括诸如54岁男性的晨勃现象、正常精子水平，还有比较难处理的相关社交与沟通问题。分析完毕，虽然在社交问题上还留有未解疑问，但是不影响他做过程的推测。  
仿生人的大脑开始模拟出当时的情景：汉克匆忙从房间跑出来、狼狈地进到卫生间关上门，然后解开裤子解决生理问题，在手淫的过程中少许精液残留在地上，最后他洗了手穿上裤子，离开了房子。  
康纳太阳穴的蓝色指示灯光规律地旋转，却忽然有了一丝的闪烁，黄色的灯光夹杂在正常的蓝色之中，他的脸庞本应是平静的，但亦有了一点机械的卡顿，产生与人类近似的困惑表情。  
无法解释的数据流，突然让机体无法处理，关于汉克的记忆像病毒一样迅速蔓延，令这个名为“康纳”的量产型机械不受控制地颤栗。  
——这到底是？

 

煎熬的一周。  
糟透的一周。  
他妈的一周。  
在心底臭骂所有路上看不顺眼的东西，顺便踢飞脚边无辜的铁罐，底特律警察局副队长汉克提着一盒卡路里和热量都超标的披萨走在回家的路上。  
因为工作关系住在自己家里的仿生人康纳已经一周没有回来了。说是要研究异常仿生人的自我意识相关，模控生命的创始人卡姆斯基邀请当下最先进的型号到他那偏僻的宅院协助研究。  
对此汉克当然是极力反对的，卡姆斯基的邀请更多的是命令成分，但最意外的是如今已获得自由的康纳竟然答应了这个要求。  
还是纯机械的时候康纳已经很不听他的话，现在觉醒后更是让他管不来。  
一个人住了许多年，也早已习惯了。但是另一个存在突然闯入他孤独的世界，赶不赶不走，就在他要习惯之际，那个家伙又突然消失，简直像是欲擒故纵的把戏。  
康纳在他家表现得很乖巧。虽然没有搭载家政系统，但也会尽能力地帮他做家务。虽然不时会摔破几个盘子，或把他心爱的衣服染色，或无法管住相扑搞得一团糟，但是一切都那么顺其自然地发展着，让他想起这个屋子里不只有他一个人的时光。  
而且，他对卡姆斯基这个人没有好感。  
一个疯狂的科学家，虽然离开了模控生命，但是在他的宅邸下面似乎还藏着数之不尽的秘密。康纳的这一趟，总让他觉得不安，脑子里就是禁不住去想那个傻傻呼呼的机械人会不会被大卸八块分析，或者被迫做各种丧失伦理的实验。  
掏出钥匙打开门，相扑也懒得过来迎接他，汉克把披萨往餐桌上一放，手也不洗地便开始吃早午餐。只有他一人的餐桌已经恢复了乱状，要是康纳在的话，一定又会要他洗手，并建议他不要吃这种不健康的食物。  
不过，明天就是康纳回来的日子了。  
想到这里，他紧绷的精神才稍微放松，但是吃惯的披萨却还是没有以往那么美味。  
——明天去接那个笨蛋回来吧。  
嘴角泄露出一丝笑意，嘴里的食物也似乎变得美味起来了。

 

 

驾着他的老爷车又一次来到这座方正锃亮的黑色建筑前，车里激烈的摇滚乐轰炸着耳膜，他下了车，发现康纳已经站在门前等他了。  
小跑着来到康纳面前，几十岁的老年人有点喘气，看看到康纳安然无恙的样子，脸上亦掩饰不了兴奋。  
“嘿，好久不见，你没被怎样吧。”  
康纳稍稍抬起头看向他的眼睛，一如既往地带一点若有若无、似真似假的微笑，“感谢你的关心，我没事。”  
“那、那就好……”  
“我记得没叫副队长你来接我。”  
“你管我。”  
两人坐上车，康纳坐在副驾驶位上，绑好安全带，对音量过大的摇滚充耳不闻。  
汉克发动车辆离开，卡姆斯基的宅子位于底特律郊区，距离市中心的家颇远，一路上只有音乐陪伴，也是比较无聊。  
“那么……这一周里面有发生什么趣事吗？”  
看了一眼旁边的康纳，汉克尝试发起话题。  
“卡姆斯基先生对我做了一些机体实验、一些人性相关的实验与问卷调查。”  
“就、就这样？你就不能说得具体一点吗？”  
“很抱歉，我和卡姆斯基先生签订了保密协议。”  
“………”听到康纳的嘴里满是卡姆斯基这个名字，还不肯透露这一周到底干过什么，他就莫名火大，“你现在是个独立的人，不用听谁的命令或者被要挟的，要是那混蛋对你做了什么过分的事——”  
“他没有对我做过分的事！”忽然，康纳大声否定，那加大的声量与用力的神情，一瞬间竟然像是在生气。  
汉克愣住了。情绪波动的仿生人指示灯正闪烁着不稳的黄色，然后康纳收回对视的眼神，合上嘴巴把脸转向窗口。  
“……好吧，我不问你，让你有个小秘密，这也是人之常情，是吧？”  
“谢谢，副队长。”  
这一声道歉让汉克嘴角抽搐。虽然知道康纳不存在恶意或讽刺，但是心里总是不舒服。

 

保持着尴尬的气氛回到家，一看到康纳回来，相扑就高兴地扑了上去，尾巴一个劲地腰。  
“相扑，乖狗狗，我回来了。”  
“汪！”  
对这只喜欢外来机械人多与主人的犬只已经毫无感想，汉克丢下钥匙，立即就走向冰箱打算猛喝几口解气。  
但就在他拿起酒瓶的一刻，他的手就被捉住。  
“汉克，我告诉过你不要喝酒的。”  
刚才一副冷淡拒人千里之外的态度，现在突然又来关心人了——汉克一肚子气地挣开康纳的手，拿着酒瓶就往餐桌一坐就喝起来。  
没能阻止酗酒的康纳淡淡看着汉克酗酒，转头便查看隔别了一周的冰箱。  
一周前他做好的饭菜早已被消灭，多了几瓶酒还有生产日期为昨天的披萨，很容易就构想到这个男人在他不在的一周里又恢复了不良的饮食习惯。而环视四周，家里到处都是垃圾和洒落的书籍，脱下没洗的脏衣服随便搭在沙发上，地上的狗毛也没清理，简直是一团糟。  
康纳来到汉克的旁边坐下，而看到他的脸，汉克马上扭过头去。  
软体告诉他，这是人类委婉表达厌恶或拒绝的一种肢体动作。与汉克共事的差不多一年，他体内的芯片基本已了解这个男人的行为模式和表达方法，并能在微秒之间做出数个可供的选择。  
强硬  
真诚  
进取  
反话  
康纳不急于做出选择，因为并不是什么生死攸关的时刻。他喜欢就这样坐在汉克的身边，什么都不说不做，把这个男人的影像投入眼中，录制成记忆数据的一部分，直到把对方盯的发毛，像一只炸毛的老猫竖起那灰白的毛发，他还可以偷偷露出一个浅笑，感受一下获得自由后的那被称为喜悦的感情。  
“你看屁看啊？从卡姆斯基那里回来就傻了吗？”  
选择了“进取”，康纳马上说道，“副队长，你有否意识到你没我了就没法正常地生存？”  
这过分自大的发言立即让汉克停了酒，不可思议地看着他，“Excuse me？”  
“我的意思是你看来已经习惯了我居住在这间房间，并为你打点日常生活的一切，当我离开了，你并没有好好地照顾自己、照顾相扑，而是放任自我地喝酒、吃垃圾食物，可想而知我已经成为了生命里不可或缺的一部分。”  
“………………”汉克这下更是傻了。康纳吐出的这番话实在太超乎意料，甚至可以理解为有所企图，否则他为什么要这么强调自己的存在？这就好像在请求他认可自己，承认自己在他身边的位置一样。  
见汉克不说话，康纳便尝试继续解释，“汉克，我们认识快有一年了。期间经历了很多事，我差点被销毁，而你也差点被杀掉，而现在…我和你在一起、准确来说是我暂住在你家。你知道吗，我曾未试过如此长时间地和一个人类呆在一起，我去了解他的生活习惯、兴趣喜好，甚至是不堪回首的过去……我想要，知道一个问题的答案。”  
忽然，汉克的心里发出了“咯噔”的响声。一种未名的情绪忽如其来，是害怕或是不敢面对，逼他放下酒杯，起身要逃。  
“汉克，我想要知道……！”  
“我有点醉，去卫生间里吐一下！”  
名副其实地逃到卫生间，汉克转身就锁上门，隔住了从后追上的康纳。而且这里并不是一个好地方，特别是现在康纳回来了，就特别容易让他回想起那天早上他做的梦，他在这里做过的事。  
看着面前阻挡的这扇门，康纳停在门外，泵动蓝血的心脏此刻亦如人类无差地跳动。只是他能清晰分析到泵动的频率正在加快，大量而冗杂的数据正横蛮跨过过他整齐规律的代码，他了解到这是名为“情绪”的东西，是机械人本应不拥有的事物，亦是他能未能适应与明晰的。  
礼貌性地轻轻扣动门扉，他能检测到汉克就在门的后门，没有走开很远。  
那是他熟悉得不行的热度，是他探测过无数次的稍微不齐的心律，可是现在仅是一门之隔，也觉得好像隔了很远。  
那不是一种物理上形容的“远”，而是他还未能解释的感觉。  
“我觉得我或许需要向你道歉。”  
隔着门，康纳低声说道。  
“那天早上，我分析过卫生间，发现了你残留在地上的性液。”  
“哦天啊……”里面的汉克羞耻得无地自容，自己活了那么多年，从未试过像现在这么窘迫。而且康纳说的分析，肯定就是把他的东西放到嘴巴里尝过了。那么脏的东西，竟然可以放进嘴里舔，要是这样的话，还不如让他——  
某个可怕的想法一闪而过，老男人仰天捂住脸，拼命叫自己冷静。  
“我知道这是正常男性的生理行为，也明白这不代表什么……”  
他向来明确知道自己应该要说些什么，要做些什么，但每当面对这名人类时，他却总是不能按照预料地进行，不能清除规划自己的所为。  
就像是人类一样，被“感情”这种虚无缥缈的东西所绑住思维与手脚，变得不像自己。  
“所以我只是想要问你一个问题，请你回答我，副队长。”  
把手放在门上，这是个无意义的动作，他检测不到门后的男人，只能这样做就仿佛能与对方更靠近一些。  
“你还记得那一次在公园里，你问我到底是什么吗？”  
那一个雪夜，寂静的公园里只有他两，城市遥远的灯光在闪烁着，雪花落满了两人的头发与肩膀，呼出的气息凝结成水汽，那个人就在长椅之前，迷惘的蓝色双眼看着他。  
“康纳，你到底是什么？”  
“我回答你，‘你希望我是什么，我就是什么’。”轻捉紧了手指，康纳的指示灯变作了黄色，那双与人类相比也许缺失了一些灵气的浅棕色瞳孔中，亦多出了一些难以言喻的光芒。  
“那个时候你并没有回答我。那么现在，你可以回答我的问题吗。”  
时间延续到如今，那些记忆还在他的硬盘里清晰可见，一帧又一帧的，都是那名为汉克•安德森的男人。  
“汉克，你希望我是什么？”  
与最老土的提问“我到底是你的谁”有着一点差别，这样的提问或许更符合才刚转化成人的康纳。那是笔直的、诚恳的、毫无保留直指向汉克的矢量。  
但是，人类当然不如他那么诚实，特别是那个人。  
在门外等了一会都没有回答，康纳把手放下，双眼直直看着门，好像能透视到里面羞耻的人一般。  
“我可以等，等你想清楚就告诉我吧。”  
门里的人才刚要松口气，门外又传来一句“我准备处理剩下的酒和披萨，要是你想要阻止最好马上出来。”  
“……？！”  
躲在里面的男人顿时一惊，张嘴想要破口大骂，却又霎地哑巴了不敢吭声。

妈的，这不就是被那该死的塑料吃得死死的吗？  
我希望你是什么，这个答案，连我自己也不知道啊。

 

 

总在卫生间里呆着也不是办法，汉克终于偷偷打开一条门缝，确认康纳不在外面才敢出来。他第一次在自己的家里也这么偷偷摸摸地走动，生怕被那个有什么风吹草动都能察觉的塑料人发觉。可是在逛了屋子一圈，连后院也看了，竟然不见康纳踪影。  
那家伙能去哪？  
今天是休息日，总不会回到警局去吧。而且康纳不是那种不说一句就一走了之的任性机械人，要是他真的要去哪里，一定会留言的。  
但更重要的是，现在的康纳压根无处可去。除了他之外，可以说以一无所有。  
不发一言地站在屋子里，汉克细想着刚才康纳说的话。突然，这名中年人才突然醒起什么，立即冲到冰箱查看。  
“Fuck……”  
冰箱里空空如也，康纳那家伙果然把他的酒和披萨都扔了。不过，去一趟垃圾站也该回来了吧？  
啊对了，他还有一个地方没看。  
这才醒起的他慢吞吞地走向抽屉，取出一把生锈的钥匙。  
就在他房间的旁边，那个尘封已久的房间，三年前，就是他所有快乐的来源。但是自从那一日，那个房间就被一直锁上，即便有多思念，他也不敢再踏进一步。  
只是，康纳走进了他的生命力，带他出那个封闭黑暗的世界，所以他也让康纳住进了儿子的房间，虽然他亦从未走进看过。  
不知道康纳有没有锁门，他拿上钥匙，有些犹疑地行到门前。  
伸手握住门把，用力的一刻需要太多勇气。然而他还是咬咬牙，打开了这扇熟悉而陌生的门。  
“嘿康纳，我想了一下知道你问题出在哪了……”  
尴尬地说着开场白，汉克的目光一瞄到室内，第一时间不是被儿子房间熟悉的装修或是遗物什么的感触到，而是被眼前突如其来的一大片皮肤所惊吓到。  
“你在干嘛？”  
傻傻地冒出了这样的问句，但显而易见，康纳在脱衣服、或是换衣服。但总而言之，总是规矩穿着制服，对外表无比注重的仿生人此时身上只穿着白色的衬衫，领带也脱下了，铃口的扣子打开，露出底下锁骨之间的一小片白皙皮肤。下身的长裤放在了床上，那双匀称的腿裸露着，没有令人厌恶的体毛，而是光滑漂亮的，比女人还要好看的肌肤。那件合身的衬衫之下是一小节深色的四角内裤，刚好贴身裹住了臀部，呈现出隐约可见的臀肌线条。康纳的皮鞋工整地摆在窗边，那双腿上穿着黑色袜子，同样是黑色的吊带袜夹系在小腿肚子上，在皮肤上勒出一些的凹痕，变成微妙的性感点。  
窗纱投下的光散射在室内，打开的窗户送来柔风，扬动白衬衫的衣角和康纳额上的发丝，对方懵然的目光投来时，汉克竟觉得大脑发热，像看到了少女胴体般地不好意思去看。  
对面的硅基机械体表面平静，却只是一手拿过裤子要穿上。  
“据我所知，人类在进入一个不属于自己的私人房间前是需要礼貌性地敲门的。”  
本来还觉得那张脸很漂亮还有点可爱的，但是当那张脸一开口说话，就总是会把汉克惹毛。  
“不好意思这里好像是我的房子诶？还有，你有什么毛病啊，一个塑料机械人有什么好遮的，你又不是女的那种，你难道还以为我看到你的裸体会……”  
汉克气冲冲地说着，却又戛然而止地不敢说下去。想到那个梦，他就没有底气。现在才不过是偶然看到两条大白腿而已，才没有立刻就联想到什么奇奇怪怪的东西。  
“我已经是与人类无差的仿生人，我也会有羞耻心，这就是我的私隐。”  
“噢是吗？卡姆斯基那家伙果然给你安了什么奇怪的部件把你搞得那么不听话吧？”  
这个安卓果然让人很生气。把自己做淫梦的原因怪罪在康纳头上，汉克没好气地嚷着，三步两步就走上前捉住康纳，不准他把裤子的拉链拉上。  
“汉克，你在做什么！”  
“你是个不足一岁的婴儿，我来给你换尿片！”  
康纳用力捉住汉克的手不让他扒开裤子，那张好看的脸蛋龇着牙，LED灯闪烁着代表不安的黄，本来只是一时火大的汉克看到这反抗的样子，一瞬间仿佛心中的某个按钮被按下。他明明可以轻易甩开康纳的手，但就是要和这家伙争持，像是一个喜欢欺负人的坏蛋，心里暗爽地观赏对方为难的模样。  
看来卡姆斯基压根就没给康纳增加任何的战斗力，耗了一会，汉克终于捉住了康纳的裤子，并随机往下拉扯。  
就在短暂的一刹，某些应该被称为“器官”的东西投入他的眼中， 汉克呆了，手的力度放松，康纳马上甩开他的手，后退几步把内裤拉好。  
汉克觉得自己现在好像安卓机一样当机了。  
话说，他好像也没怎么想过康纳的身体构造到底是怎样的。还有他也没怎么见过仿生人没穿衣服的样子，一般的仿生人会有性器官吗？没有的吧？应该是Eden Club的那种类型才会专门模仿人类做一整套？  
“所以说……他……给你搞了个老二？”  
嘴角抽搐，想笑又笑不出来。  
“这是——”  
“不要告诉我这是你自己要求的！”  
莫名的怒火蔓延开来，汉克向康纳低吼，责备地瞪着对方。康纳的手臂伸出，又不知所措地收起，LED一直显示为黄色，眼神不住瞟向地面，然后他如同做出了选择一样握了握拳，终于抬头挺腰，直面向汉克。  
“如果我想要做一个人类，拥有人类的性器官那也是正常的吧。”  
“我知道仿生人可以和人类非常相似，但是总不会变得一模一样，而且你是个刑侦仿生人，不是什么……性爱机械！”  
“我不见得安装了这个部件之后会影响到我的刑侦工作，而且卡姆斯基还帮我调整了侦查部分的功能……”  
“Shut up！我不想听！”  
吼着斩断了对话，汉克生气地在房间里踱步，他有太多的话想要说想要教训这个入世未深的宝宝，却又埋怨自己为什么不坚持阻止康纳去卡姆斯基家，他更觉得又一种令自己厌恶的罪恶感，正因为看到康纳的私处之后与那个该死的梦境联系起来。  
他害怕继续呆在这里，害怕自己一直躲避的感情会在梦里面全数呈现。至少现在，他还没准备好去接受。  
虽然明白自己很窝囊废，但他还是迈开步伐想要离开这个让他心烦气躁的房间。而就在下一刻，他的衣角被康纳从后拉住。他的步伐不禁停下，对方也没有用力去拉紧，就只是这么轻轻地，将他挽留住。  
霎时间，他的心亦软了，不敢动弹一丝，也不敢转过去面对，就这样背对地站着，听那边被他说成是设计烂透的声音在他身后轻声地细述。  
“汉克……我知道了一些事情。一些……我还不能够分析的事。”  
康纳明白那是自我矛盾的话。他仍不能像马库斯那样轻松迅速地处理所有有关“感情”和“自我意识”的东西，他的处理器明明没有异常，却无法完成任何一个任务，那些数据就好像乱码，侵蚀破坏他的程式，他越是思考、越是回想与汉克相关的记忆，机体温度就会上升，处理速度亦会变慢，就连最普通的说话功能，吐出来的话也变得支支吾吾，词不达意。  
“你还记得吗，在Cyber Life总部的时候，另一个康纳型仿生人说，我对你发展出某种情感……我觉得，他说的是正确的。只是，我还未能知道所谓的‘某种情感’到底是什么。是与人类相近的感情，是友情、亲情……还是其他？我无法理解。”  
捏紧了汉克的一角，他的手有着些小的颤抖。  
“卡姆斯基说，因为我和马库斯他们都不同。比起他们，我更偏向于机械，所以唯一解决的方法是让我变得更加像人类。”  
轻轻咬住嘴唇内的一小片皮肤，他低垂着头，视野之中，汉克的后背是如此地近，他却不挪动半步。那仿佛是一种被称为“畏怕”的感情，或者如果此时汉克转过头来，他更不敢看去那双通透的蓝色眼睛。  
“但是你说得对，就算我再变得再怎么和人类相似，我也不会真的‘变成人类’。所以，我只是想要更加地靠近……那种拥有灵魂的生物，变得……和你更加相似。那么，你或许会更加认可我，而我也…………”  
柔软而带着一丝害怕的声音，从后脊飘转入耳，贯穿人类的每一个细胞。  
与拥有复杂情感的人类不同，康纳则是一个刚诞生不久的小婴儿。他像一张纯白的画布，即便被初生的情感第一次绘上了色彩，那也不能被称为“玷污”或“毁掉”。他处在机械与人类之间的一个微妙平衡，他感知到情绪，却又彷徨无助，体内装载的程式压根不能帮他处理这些未知的波动，但是，也许正是因为他拥有机械的一面，才让他在不知不觉间，选择了直面他对特定对象的感情。  
就好比此刻，即便听起来是如此地笨拙，他仍努力地和提示的众多报错僵持，如一个不善言辞的人，正绞尽脑汁地向他的所爱告白。  
“所以汉克，能请你回答那个问题吗？”  
这个男人是所有错误的根源，而这个男人的回答，便是解开所有疑难的关键。  
“Hank，please……”  
轻柔的，恳求的声音，传入男人的耳间，在这具早就麻木的躯壳中扰攘。  
他的那颗心也许曾像底特律冬天的大雪，仿佛永远不会停下地，封锁他所有的希望。而康纳的到来，与康纳共度的时光，其实早已在不知不觉间将他融解。  
他昂起头，无奈似的叹了口气，又壮胆般地深呼吸，终于像突破了内心的重重高墙般，缓慢地转过身来。  
“康纳，我并不是……我只是……妈的我也不知道要怎么说……”  
或许因为早已不是谈情说爱的年纪，当说起这些话题时，年过半百的男人分外不自在。正头大地斟酌言语时，他的眼角突然捕捉到一线亮光。  
仿佛是白驹过隙的流星一闪而过，然后坠落在地面，裂开皇冠型的水花。  
刹那间，汉克慌了。  
“喂康纳……你哭了……？不是吧，我没做什么吧，没必要这样啊，搞得好像我弄哭你的一样……”  
“抱歉，我只是……腺体系统发生了错误，请不要在意。”  
微微抬了头，仿生人的脸依然木讷无表情，但是那双眼却渗满了透明的液体，正不住顺着漂亮的脸颊滑下，一滴滴地滴落在地板上。  
“这怎么可能不在意啊……！”  
汉克气急败坏地低喊出声，他恨自己此时着着实实因为眼前的画面觉得心疼。康纳被“感情”这种东西淹没了，他也许仍没能力意识到这一点，但是身体却诚实地代替他反应和表达了。  
被无法应对的爱恋所困扰、被无法得到回报的单恋所击碎，那是名为“悲伤”的情感，让这个明明没有生命的物体因矛盾而美丽得窒息。  
“天啊，你真是……”  
真是个折磨人的机械人，是个毫无恶意的小恶魔，做遍错事却让人无法生气，还可爱得让他无可奈何。  
“不要哭了，好吗？”一改平时那粗鄙的语气，汉克难得以哄小孩般的口吻低声说着，伸手捧起康纳湿润的脸，以那只布满老茧的粗糙手去抚掉眼眶盈满的眼泪。  
即便不是人类温暖的体热，感受不到血液的脉动，但那双琥珀一样的眼，却比任何一个人类纯粹、美丽。  
“那么你呢，康纳。对你来说，我是什么？是你的搭档、朋友、家人，或是……更深刻的、更难以取代的？假如我把决定权交给你，你希望我是什么，那我就是什么的话，你要怎么回答？”  
他承认自己是一个狡猾的坏蛋。他不敢承认、面对的感情，却擅自交给这个懵懂无知的小孩。但是，他知道自己已经被瓦解，已做好了准备。  
要是康纳说出他期待的那个词，那他一定会……接受。  
“汉克，我……”  
决定权一下子转交到自己手上，康纳不知如何是好地眨着泪眼，困惑在水润的眸里闪过，LED的黄光不住闪烁。  
“我真的不知道……我只要尝试去思考分析关于你和我的关系，就总是会出现程序错乱，我好像变得不像我自己，我对自己的机体失去了控制能力，就例如这个……与你们人类相似的‘泪水’的东西，我不知道该怎么办……”  
说着，康纳的眼前突然一黑。汉克的脸突如其来地贴近，靠得好近好近，他感受到汉克的胡子碰到自己的脸的粗糙感，还有属于人类嘴唇的温热与软度，一瞬间，一切都变作一片空白，就像是停电一样，无法做任何的思考与分析，就剩下视觉系统在维持最低限度的运作。  
“原来仿生人的眼泪是没有味道的啊，是普通的水吗？”  
“这、个……是、是由……我们…体内的……蓝……”  
当下最先进的型号只是被亲了一下眼角，就卡机得说不好话来。汉克舔了舔嘴巴，好笑地看着康纳瞪大眼睛吃惊又傻呆的样子，然后他再次低头，靠近，但这一次的目的地不是康纳的嘴角，而是粉红的嘴唇。  
早已不记得自己多少年没有与他人接吻过了。但是当唇与唇相触，一切就仿佛灵光乍现地复苏过来，熄灭的火堆重新点燃，本只想轻吻嘴唇便不经意地变成深入，他的舌头卷上康纳那条总是到处乱尝的小舌。想起那天早上脖子上感受到的柔软，瘙痒的感觉便扩散开来，他的舌头探入这色气的秘境，探索里面未知的一切，那整齐的牙齿、柔软的舌头，和口腔周围湿润嫩滑的粘膜，全都与人类的好生相似。  
该死的模控生命，为什么连这些细节都做得那么好？  
内心臭骂着，男人却凭着本性地在这个不懂得回应的青涩嘴唇里肆意掠夺，吸吮对方的舌尖，挑拨每一毫米的敏感，在这具冰冷却魅惑的身体里，留下只属于自己的火热与味道。  
随着这毫无预兆的初吻而来的是数量庞大的数据，微秒之间，无数之多的属于汉克的数据从舌尖处分析得出，瞬间占满他的缓存。但他的思维却不去处理分析数据，却无由来地集中在感知汉克在自己口中的每一个动作，记录这一刻他所经历的神奇的一切，舔舐、轻咬、吮吸，全部都如此灼热、湿润，让他无法招架。  
当这一吻既终，汉克离开了他的唇，环形的灯光仍闪急促地闪着红色，他抬着眸，难以置信般地看着对方，胸口猛烈起伏，沾上汉克唾液的嘴巴张着，却说不出一个字来。  
坏意地眯着眼睛，汉克扯动了嘴角，伸手环住这个傻傻的家伙，低头在他的唇边细语。  
“是你让我决定的，所以……不要后悔，也不准说不，知道了吗？”  
未知的情愫悄然而生，康纳默默听着汉克低沉的声音，亦不自觉地抿了抿唇，乖巧而单纯地回答。  
“……好的，副队长。”

 

 

To be continued

 

 

 

 

 

 

【Hank x Connor】所爱非人•下

 

食用注意：  
纯肉  
文笔渣  
人物性格完全自我理解  
或者会有BUG【我完全就不懂机械纯文科生x】  
比较偏向可爱系的康纳，但是不会强X老汉克的那种  
【如果有关注我LOF的话就会知道】某鹰的性癖是奶子，不过在康纳酱那里似乎很难得以实现，但还是努力了一把。哈哈哈哈！  
总之感谢大家的点赞和阅读。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

抱起康纳往自己房里走的时候，手臂里的重量让汉克觉得惊奇。  
——原来这家伙没有想象中重。  
不过，在他与仿生人交手的几次中，他也大约了解到他们其实没有那么地笨重。  
比起真正的骨头与肉来装载思维与感情，这种轻便而精细的机械之中产生的情感便更加奇妙。  
从儿子卧室到自己的卧室只是很短的一段距离，康纳被他以公主抱的姿势横抱，离开地面的仿生人亦会像人类那样捉住对方的衣服，生怕自己会掉下去一样。  
贼笑地看着康纳这个害怕的样子，汉克还刻意颠了颠他，看他的圈圈一瞬间呈现出黄色，实在好玩。  
“汉克……接下来要做什么？”眨着那双无辜的眼睛，康纳抬眸看着这个一头灰白的老男人。  
汉克冲他一笑，然后毫不温柔地一把将他丢在自己的床上。  
“吱呀”的一声，质量普通的床被砸得抖了抖，康纳的眼前一花，还没整理好情况和线索，他的身上便多出一个庞大的物体，他的所见亦降低了亮度，以比平日慢得多的速度调整过焦距，他这才看清了汉克的表情。  
“你是真的不知道，还是假装清纯？装了那种东西，难道你想的不就是这种事吗？”  
“这种事……”  
人类的暧昧言辞让他费解，但也容不得他思考这个词的含义，眼前汉克的脸忽然移开，然后，一种柔软湿润的感觉忽然在颈部的皮肤出现，那是要比汉克平日的体温更高上一些的温度，亦是属于人类的真正的舌头。  
温暖的、柔滑的，又带着一点点的颗粒，犹如猫的舌头一样，在机械光滑的皮肤上不厌其烦地舔舐。  
“汉克……”  
“别乱动！”  
一声命令之下，康纳真的不敢再动。汉克的舌头从脖颈往上，顺着下颚，一直来到耳后。康纳整齐的短发在鼻间轻轻摩擦，软胶制作的耳朵与人耳极为相似，轻咬耳垂时仿佛在咀嚼美味的软糖，而神奇的是即便如此贴近，亦没有闻到一丝一毫属于机械或塑料的气味。是因为与自己生活太久的缘故了吗，就算是没有味道的身体，也添上了好些别的味道。  
仍残留的一点威士忌与披萨气味，还有经常为自己冲泡的咖啡与奶味，甚至还有一丝相扑的味道。各种的气味叠加在一起，便构成了只属于“康纳”的味道，亦是独一无二的，因为自己而诞生的味道。  
而另一边，人类的舌头不住地舔舐，第一次尝试如此身体接触的康纳也在努力忍受这种未知的恐惧。  
汉克的重量压在自己身上，即便他不需要呼吸，却也有一种快要喘不过气的感觉。汉克的气味，他的体温，那粗糙的胡须，舌头舔舐的声音和呼吸灼热的喷洒，全都充斥着康纳大脑，让他莫名地害怕，却又忍不住去猜测接下来会发生什么。  
关于性的知识其实早已了然，但在仿生人和人类之间的却是一片空白。或者在伊甸园俱乐部的那次就应该了解一下，不过现在已经不能后悔。  
在脖子和耳朵留下一片唾液，一个个细碎的吻印在上面，汉克的手则伸向他的胸膛，平时打字都得慢吞吞地一个键一个键地按的手，解纽扣却过分灵活。总是被端正扣着的扣子很快被解开，那只粗糙的大手在没有一丝瑕疵的皮肤上流连，感受这种从未体会的触感。  
“汉克，我可以脱掉衣服的。”  
“闭嘴，这叫情趣。”  
没错，汉克一点不着急脱掉衬衫。坦白地说，要是能把模控生命的制服外套穿上就再好不过了，这就好像是某种play，就算是几十岁的男人还是抵受不住制服禁欲的诱惑。  
被用心设计出来的仿生人全都拥有一具美妙的身躯。康纳的身体不像是男性的性爱仿生人那样健硕强壮，却也不会去到瘦弱寒酸的程度，坚硬的底层机械外面包裹平滑的皮肤层，轻轻一按还能感受到类似肌肉的柔韧质感。康纳的身材是匀称而健康的，就像是刚好二十出头的青年，干净白皙，不加修饰，漂亮得如油画里出来一般。  
随着汉克把那件从不会被汗水弄脏的白衬衫左右扒开，一整片白净的上躯便坦露而出，他从康纳的颈窝离开，双手撑在床上，从高处俯瞰下去，以拥有者的目光来鉴赏这个属于他的男孩。  
康纳的脖子、锁骨、胸膛，小腹，全数裸露在他眼下，与那张漂亮脸蛋连成一副文艺而性感的画面。虽然不需要呼吸，但是腹部的脉搏器让仿生人的胸膛也会轻微地起伏，蜷曲的睫毛底下，那对人造的眼球落入一点日光，造就出一种他仿佛真的拥有生命的错觉。即便是即将要做爱，他仍一脸懵然不知，甚至是有些迷惘而平淡地抬眸看着人类的男子。  
“汉克，你心跳过快，体温和血压都在急速上升，还有你的海绵体也正在充血，我认为……”  
还没把分析结果说完，他的嘴巴就会对方猛地赌上，还带着惩罚性的啃咬嘴唇，虽然他并不会感觉到痛就是。  
当汉克的舌头从自己嘴里抽出时，看着男人发红的脸，康纳竟觉得有种未明的满足感。  
“你知道吗，你那张脸看着还是挺乖挺可爱的，可是一旦你这张臭嘴开始说话，就让我他妈的想要艹你。”  
“现在你可以做到了，卡姆斯基给我安装的部件和附带的系统能够完全适应与人类男性的性爱，而现在下一步我建议……”  
汉克忽地凑近了脸，想要吃人般地瞪着康纳，“你试试再在我的床上提别的男人的名字。”  
康纳突然觉得这个情景与自己快被相扑袭击好似，装载的社交模块让他极为尴尬地笑了笑，“我很抱歉，汉克。我只是觉得，你可以快一点进到我的身体来，就算再怎么触摸我的身体，我也不会有任何的感觉。”  
“哦，是吗？”歪着嘴巴一笑，汉克毫不示弱地覆上康纳的胸部，然后手法猥琐地揉捏起来。一瞬间，他看到康纳的LED闪了闪，虽然脸上依旧平静，他却暗爽得不行。  
“我喜欢奶子大一点的，下次返厂记得修一下。”  
“这个完全没有意义……”  
觉醒的康纳至少还是有一点羞耻心的，从刚才的提裤子就知道的。于是，他也便耐着性子地和这个不开窍的仿生人耗，一遍遍地捏揉那面积不大的软胶，指尖有意无意地触碰上面凸起的暗粉乳首。不知道到这个小点儿到底是用什么材质做的，弹性比人类女性的好，也比人类男性退化的乳首也稍微大一些，就像是那些被开发过的男性乳尖，在汉克的指尖下弹来弹去，好玩至极。  
“汉克，我不喜欢这样的行为，停下。”  
轻咬了牙齿，康纳捉住他的手臂，却没有真的用力。  
“是吗，那这样呢？”  
随即，汉克低头，猫一样的舌头缓慢地舔过他的乳首，浓热的气息喷洒在上，他的身体似有电流瞬间掠过，那个无关紧要的部位被轻咬，然后整个被吸入汉克的嘴巴，好像真的要吸出什么地使劲吮吸，不住发出啾啾的声音。  
“汉克……”  
康纳不懂汉克为什么要这么做。对比起完全感受不到的痛觉与或许感受到一点的快感，他更多的是不解与羞赧。他明白这是人类取悦爱人的行为，就好像是世界上大部分的雄性动物都会卖力去取悦心意的异性，此刻汉克的行为也是一样的。  
他把自己当成人类，而不是那种只要掏出阴茎使劲操，坏了就扔的性爱人偶。  
这就是感情，是人类的爱意，是他仍未能探索清楚的复杂领域。  
即便还不能适应这种授乳play，但是如果能让汉克高兴，他当然非常乐意去做。缓缓地伸出手，他的指尖插入到苍白的发丝间，并暗自昂起胸膛，如同要把乳首送得更深，想让对方吮吸得更多更猛。  
当自己做出这样的主动时，他瞬间侦测到汉克身体的强烈变化——雄性激素暴增，心跳血压体温海绵体……就在这些数据又要强行占据CPU时，埋在他胸里的老环顾却猛地抬起头，胡子上还挂着口水，正横眉怒目地盯着他。  
“妈的，你刚才在做什么？”  
康纳有些莫名其妙，“我认为适当的迎合会让你高兴，抑或是你喜欢更直接的方法？”  
说罢，仿生人修长好看的腿圈上了汉克粗壮的腰，他的双手捧上汉克的脸，他如人类一样闭上眼睛，凭借刚才的影像推测汉克嘴唇的位置，然后昂首，送上了自己的亲吻。、  
嘴唇与嘴唇的触碰让柔软加倍，康纳稍凉的手掌覆在他的两颊，那只是一个简单的、蜻蜓点水的轻吻，如今接近的距离里，对方的脸先是模糊，然后随着康纳慢慢退开，那张精致的脸便逐渐明晰，脸上刻意为之的毛孔亦能清楚看到，那一根根蜷曲的睫毛、细致轻薄的眼皮、与底下逐渐睁开的眼睛，一刹那时间变得好慢好慢，这一切好像慢镜头播放，漂亮得不像真实。  
“Hank，I think I love you. I want you be my lover. ”  
不带掩饰，也不携羞涩，就是这么简单又缺乏深情的一句对白。说出这句话的孩子也许未能了解其中深意与重量，但确实重重地击中老汉脆弱的内心，让太多的感情瞬间泛滥成灾，最终只能化成性欲来掩饰。  
“…………”紧闭嘴唇沉默着，就在康纳以为他又要生气时，男人沉着脸，二话不说地就探手进那条模控生命的制服内裤内。、  
“……？！”  
就算是康纳也瞬间觉得此举的不妥，立即就捉住汉克的手反抗起来。  
“事到如今就不要害羞了！”  
“这并不是害羞，只是对于攻击行为的防御程序！”  
“他娘的明明就是你这个该死的安卓诱惑我的？！”  
“这不是诱惑，汉克副队长，我建议你去寻求专业人士的意见。”  
“你这个…………！！”  
被这块毫无情趣可言的塑料气得快要冒烟，汉克心里执念要冷静，对付康纳，绝对不能硬来。  
“你不放开的话，我明天就把底特律所有的M记K记P记全吃一遍。”  
“………………”  
霎时，康纳的上嘴皮子抽了一下。汉克知道，这就是康纳独特的“生气”表现。  
果不出其然，仿生人慢慢放松了力道，狡猾的人类得逞地笑着，很是轻松地把贴身的四角裤脱下，这样，康纳的身上就真的只剩下一件必不可少的白衬衫了。  
虽然下体因为各种原因正处于高昂的状态，但看到眼前新鲜的一幕，他还是忍不住多看几眼。  
“嘿……你这里滑溜溜的哦……”  
猥琐地说着足以构成性骚扰的话，汉克笑得骚里骚气地探手下去，摸上了康纳两腿之间新增加的“器官。”也不知道那名CEO是怎么想的，明明在皮肤啊、睫毛啊这种细节上做得与人类无异，但是在给康纳加装时却不做到完全的真实——阴茎和阴囊都做齐了，就是没给弄上阴毛，那儿一片白皙透着粉红的柔嫩皮肤，怎么看都怎么色情。  
玩味地抚弄着康纳的橡胶棒棒，老头子解开自己的皮带，那条充血的、呈现出深肉色的鸡巴便咻地从内裤里弹出来，属于人类男性的荷尔蒙味道便扩散开来，刺激着康纳的嗅觉系统。紧接着，这个恶心的老家伙还恶趣味地把自己的肉棒贴上仿生人新鲜出炉的胶棒。  
康纳也不知道怎地，虽然明白这在男男性爱里面是非常普通的行为，但发生在自己身上就突然有些受不了。眼见康纳像只兔子一样下意识地往后退，但他的床压根没空间可退，老家伙挪着微胖的身体把这干净漂亮的孩子逼到墙边，一种类似侵犯未成年人的犯罪感悄然侵上，就算身为警官也觉得意外兴奋，实在是男人的恶劣根底作怪。  
“别告诉我你不知道要怎么做，还是说你只是在装？”  
“不是的，我只是……”  
明明性爱模块都做出指令的，但是他的身体却不怎么想操作。手是伸出去了，但却犹犹豫豫的，汉克终于耐不住性子，直接捉住他的手往下体按。  
“给我好好地撸，知道吗？”  
“好的……”  
对于安德森副队长的命令回答得并不干脆。从手部传来的温度实在吓人，这就是活着的人类的勃起阴茎吗……垂着眼眸瞅向这条尺寸吓人的肉棒，仿生人又开始习惯性的分析和记录，仿佛压根就没把汉克的命令当回事。而汉克当然也知道这块破塑料又要做那些鬼分析，在那张可爱的臭嘴吐出讨厌的话前，他选择先用深吻将其封上，尽情地挑逗那条比什么都敏感的舌头，享受这种情人一般的亲昵时光。  
“唔……”  
也不知道是因为分析被中指还是人造的性器官终于开始运转，近似呻吟的一声从康纳的唇间漏出。汉克的动作有过一点停顿，但马上又继续侵池掠地吮吻，不让康纳又一丝的放松。  
在床上热吻的同时，他擒住康纳那摸鱼的手，教导地与自己的手叠在一起抚弄两条温热差明显的阴茎。手指圈成圈状，握住粗细不同却紧贴一起的阴茎开始上下套弄，手心与阴茎的皮肤热烈摩擦着，细碎的声线与唇瓣之间漏出的暧昧水声融合。康纳手里的动作由僵硬慢慢变得自然，他的身体亦舒展开来地接受身上汉克的重量，他开始不刻意去思考分析，只是单纯地感受对方的一切，一直都是木讷不动的舌尖亦渐渐懂得迎上汉克的热情，逐渐变得主动，想要反客为主般追逐汉克的舌，一遍一遍地与对方的痴缠、吮吻，想要索取更多、更多。  
——Shit.  
汉克不禁于内心骂道。一开始的康纳还是一台无趣的机械，但果然是搭载了社交适应系统的原因吗，不消片刻，他就化身成软软的猫咪，每一个动作都那么的温柔可爱、热情进取，又不会沦落至沦落风骚的地步。他就像是一只棕色的小猫咪，凭着本能地向你撒娇求爱，就算吻技和手淫还只是纸上谈兵的初学者，但是那样的可爱实在是太过引人犯罪了。  
汉克不知道自己是有多大的精神力才能忍住在康纳的手指伺候下射出来的，但至少第一次，他是想要射在这个不会怀孕的家伙身体里面的。  
“好了够了……”  
拼了老命才让自己不溺死在康纳的舌头里，老脸上浮了一层红的男人咬着牙，但是他身下的仿生人依然绰绰有余。  
“要进行下一步了吗？”  
如此说着的康纳眨了眨无辜的眼睛，就在汉克准备好来正戏之际，仿生人竟然就在他的面前做出了惊人的动作——也许还是有些羞涩，但康纳还是慢慢地呈“八”字型地打开他白净的双腿，霎时间，全部的东西都一清二楚地映入他眼中，精致仿造的男性性器官，当然还有绝对不是排泄用途的肛门。  
“……！”  
顿时，汉克觉得自己鼻子一热，他赶紧捂住鼻子不要让自己这么丢脸，但下面的小恶魔继续出招——  
“说实话，我并不知道那里被做成了什么模样。汉克，你觉得怎样？”  
弓着身子，康纳的手伸到两瓣臀瓣之间，指尖触到被开了个洞并植入肠道的那里——那里的皮肤似乎比其他地方都要细薄幼嫩，洞口的一周有着细致的褶皱，更透着淫媚的肉粉。康纳的手指摸到那里，两只手指轻轻撑开通往紧致穴道的入口，里面翻出一些色泽深一度的肉红媚肉，还好像在一缩一缩，似要邀请他进来地，着实色情得不行。  
活了五十多年，汉克从来没觉得自己会像此时此刻地血脉扩张，欲火攻心。暗自在内心把某个总裁骂得上天，却又忍不住小小地感谢他把康纳的身体改造得那么完美。美食已经摆盘完毕，现在只需要他大快朵颐，吃光抹净了。  
不过在开吃之前，他还有一点不爽。握住康纳的肩膀，汉克把两条打开的白花花的腿合拢起来，就在康纳懵然时，又唰地一下地用力打开。老男人龇了龇牙笑意盎然，而即将被操的仿生人反而露出了一点嫌弃的表情，若是有好感度提示那肯定是下降的。  
就算是没有痛觉的仿生人，汉克也不敢立即就把自己尺寸可观的东西插入去。而康纳也似乎对于扩张啊润滑啊等步骤没有任何感想，接下来就是紧要关头了，汉克很是希望这个呆呆的仿生人能表现得正常一点。  
自觉自己也不是情场新手，更不是性爱的初哥，但是此时汉克确实紧张起来。不过方法总是通用的，就算面对的是男性，而且还是非人的仿生人。  
不禁咽了口水，他先尝试摸向康纳的屁股。光滑的、不会累积的死皮的皮肤，亦拥有适中的软硬度。他的手色淫淫地捏了两捏，心里作了下次在好好欺负一下这个屁屁的想法后，终于抚向那个干净的入口。  
——那里果然要跟看起来一样的幼嫩。如同新生婴儿的皮肤吹弹可破，却又因为是韧性物质制作的所以好像很耐操。长着老茧的手指小心翼翼地试着探入去，里面并没有过分地排斥异物的迹象，但也不会像死物那样动都不动，这种感觉确实与人类的肠道有差别，却又没有那么地让人讨厌。虽然不会分泌粘液，却颇为容易地容纳进他的手指，一根、两根、三根都放进去了，着人造的肠道才开始有了紧缩的迹象，而且内壁似乎还蠕动得越来越厉害。  
“喂，康纳，话说我可以进去了吗……？”  
毕竟是第一次与仿生人做爱，要是有什么必须注意的事项，汉克还是很愿意遵守的。但是当他的手指已经开始熟练肠道里面进进出出地侵犯人家时，这样体贴的对白就完全没有出一点一点温柔。  
保持着双腿打开姿势的康纳却轻咬着牙，似在忍耐一样地撇开了头，没有第一时间回答汉克的提问。他的LED灯持续显示黄色，并随着汉克手指的每一次深入而急速闪烁。  
“嘿，康纳，我在问你呢。”  
猛地一用力把中指捅到最深，仿生人的身体都颤抖了一下，康纳顿时收到惊吓般回过神来，在汉克痞笑地注视底下，却不由得四处游弋目光。  
“我不知道……应该可以了吧……”  
“应该？”坏心眼地扯动嘴角笑着，在汉克眼里，这或许是假装清纯的小把戏，因为他知道康纳肯定会比他都要了解什么性爱全流程或者108种姿势，但是就在实践的时候，这个小家伙的高性能却完全派不上用场，第一次能由他作为主导，实在是让人兴奋。  
“不用怕，我会尽量温柔的。嗯，尽量……”  
自己都不能保证克制性欲，他把手指抽出，换成比三只手指要粗上一圈的阴茎，还不忘再套弄几下让自己的老弟好好地坚挺起来。  
当阴茎的龟头抵上了柔软的穴口，康纳的中枢线路突然响起警报，就好像模仿人类恐惧的感情，好几个红框的预警在眼球的视野框探出，然后又立即出现BUG地产生雪花——他确确实实地感受到了，汉克的东西正在进入他的身体，那条坚硬的棒状海绵体肌像要把他的身体分成两半，灼热的高温似要把周围的柔软组织破坏，他下意识地想要反抗、排斥，中枢系统的指令传达到性爱的部分，便使他忽然收紧了肠道，把汉克正长驱直入的肉棒夹得紧紧的。、“Oh……Shit！”  
原以为仿生人的性爱会比一般人类要冷淡，但是没想到被夹紧的这么一下实在是又痛又刺激，让这个久别做爱的男人都要忍不住闷声低喊出来。  
“汉克，我觉得很不对……”  
皱着眉头，即便没有感觉到一丝疼痛，康纳还是忍不住弓起了身子，整个人缩起来。但是汉克才不让他逃，一手捉住衬衫地下的腰肢，胯下的硬物更是愈挫愈勇。没错，就是要有一点阻滞才会更真实更爽的啊。更况且他知道康纳不会感觉到痛，所以嘴里说的不对啊不要啊其实就是害羞的反应，这样的话他就更不用客气了。喘着粗气，三下两下地使劲一顶，把那硕大的鸡巴插到最底，两个阴囊也撞到了康纳的屁股上，他听到康纳的嘴里忽地发出了“啊”的一声，额边的灯光也马上变成危险的红色。  
“汉克……我觉得…我不喜欢这样……”  
这跟性爱系统里装载的信息压根不符。人类那些快感、荷尔蒙、激素的东西，换做仿生人来说也许就是电流、脉冲等的刺激，但是当汉克完全把他的细声抗议当做耳边风而开始自顾自的抽插起来时，他体内承受的压力一波紧接一波，产生的数据流太过复杂冗多，能令他的系统瞬间崩溃，只要他想要尝试去分析此时的数据，他的系统就要过载，软体的不稳定程度已经超出承受的能力，安全系统告诉他必须关系所有的分析和监控模块，只留下最节能的感知模块。但是康纳有种预感，要是关闭他的分析监控系统，由感知系统主宰的话，这一切将要完全的进入他所陌生的领域。  
“汉克，我……哈啊……”  
已经来不及了，RK800的机体防护系统帮他作出了选择。于是，几乎与人类无差的呻吟就这样轻易地从嘴间漏出，他的身体开始发热，皮肤显示系统也随之显露出羞红的色泽，随着汉克每一次的埋头猛冲，就连腺体系统也再一次出现故障，令他的双眼渐渐渗出水来，看起来就像是被操哭一样。  
“哦哦~？这样看起来很像人嘛……”  
忙碌做事时，汉克看到康纳的反应，那真的就像是一个被比自己打几十岁的老头子羞辱的、不知所措的、却又莫名深陷其中的男孩模样。他微张着嘴巴，露出里面洁白整齐的牙齿和那条柔软性感的舌头，不住发出轻吟断续的声音，他的双手亦终于只能捉住自己自己的身体，却被雄壮的阴茎噗啾噗啾地猛撞得晃动不止。  
“汉克……我……嗯啊……感觉我……快要坏了……”  
压抑着淫秽的呻吟，每一次汉克热辣的深入与摩擦都会让他觉得自己快要散架，但他却完全控制不了体内那可怕的迹象——从一开始的拒绝，渐渐地变得接受与容纳，汉克插入的时候他的肠道会稍微放松扩张，汉克抽出的时候又会不禁收紧吸住，那到底是怎样一个连自己也不懂的诡异构造，惹得汉克性趣高昂，在他体内出出入入的东西都已经够大了，还会更加地胀大硬挺起来，像要把他弄死一样粗鲁激烈，毫不留情。  
这不像他自己，太不像了。  
“…汉克，我建议…呃…你…马上停下……”  
“Fuck you! Just shut up, you bitch.”  
汉克咬牙切齿地骂道，那个洞洞把他吸得那么爽，可是上面的嘴巴却总是念念叨叨要停下，老男人火大地用自己的老二猛插这个该死的仿生人，把他弄出更多的泪水与委屈的表情，更一手使劲捏住那条做个样子勃起的嫩白阴茎，惩罚似地用指甲用力戳弄龟头里面的小孔。  
仿生人就像被电到一样打了个猛颤，他的身体瞬间 酥麻无力，只能靠双臂挂在汉克的肩上，湿润的眼睛里藏着些生涩的羞怒与无辜，却更能激发起男人的兽欲。  
“你给我听着，从现在开始，不准说什么不要、讨厌、停下，你只要他妈的给我像个妓女那样浪叫，听到没有？”  
“……明白。”迫于淫威之下，康纳只能乖乖地答应。 而随这声乖巧的应允而来的，便是新的一波猛攻，什么温柔啊怜香惜肉啊是不存在的，汉克的爱意是狂热而激烈的，如同他喜爱的摇滚乐一样。下身被当成女人地被蹂躏操弄时，汉克的上身也倾了过来，那只粗糙的手掌抚上他的胸膛，揉捏他的乳首，随着抽插的动作不住捏揉，满是胡子的嘴巴也饥饿地向他索求而来，舔了舌头，便是夺走呼吸般的过深的吻。不过因为他不需要呼吸，所以汉克想要吻多久，他都能奉陪到底。  
放弃了思考与分析，遵从身体里的冲动与触动，那种折磨他的、瘙痒他的，好比是可卡因的感觉像病毒蔓延全身。他的所有感知里面只有汉克，无论是呼吸还是体温，心跳还是逐渐沾湿他肠道的前列腺液——他知道自己爱着这个男人，就算是把他在床上操坏也心甘情愿。  
他会伸出舌头去舔吻汉克了，也会伸手双臂搂住汉克的脑袋，双腿环住汉克的身体，提起屁股，让两个人的结合来的更加顺畅直接。人类阴茎与仿生人的臀部结合之处不断发出噼噼啪啪交合的声音，粉嫩的蜜穴口不断有嫩肉被翻出又被肉棒立即塞进去，越来越多的粘液从里面渗出、搅动，发出滋溜滋溜的声音。激烈运动着的男人亦大口大口地喘着气，却也不放弃这个美味的小嘴巴，康纳也努力尝试与汉克热烈的缠吻，却又耐不住屁眼里激撞带来的未明感受，嘴里渐渐开始骚吟不断，嗯嗯啊啊地不知所云，却总是不自觉的喊着汉克的名字。  
“Oh fuck…我好像快要射了……”  
被这可恶的甜蜜小穴吸得好像整个人都要升天，就在快要高潮的瞬间，那个纯白的梦境突然皱现眼前，原来……那是他白皙的、甜美的、色情的，可爱到该死地步的小恋人。  
随着一声低沉的吼叫，人类的身体一阵痉挛，那粗壮的肉棒亦一遍遍地顶到最深，仿生人的眼睛瞬间瞪大，并感受到身体深处男性的精液在激烈射出，粘稠的性液猛地洒满嫩壁和阴茎之间，让两人结合的地方黏黏糊糊的，更加分不开了。  
就在男人喘息着享受射精的余韵时，仿生人的思维亦逐渐回复。虽然各项机能还没完全正常，但是至少，他能探测到对方的心跳好快，他能听到汉克心脏的声音，砰咚砰咚地，是活着的证明。靠在汉克的身上让他觉得安心，这个人的重量、气味，全都那么地喜欢。  
“汉克，你还好吗，需要休息吗？”  
宠爱地揉揉那张明显累趴的脸，康纳温柔地问道。被操的那方看起来好像比操之前更加容光焕发，这到底是怎么回事。  
好久没有做爱的汉克盯着康纳那可爱的笑容，心里的好感度不住飙升，却又忍住不骂道，“妈的，我讨厌你一副一点都不累的样子。”  
“假如你累的话，下次可以由我来做。或者现在也行。”  
自觉说了很贴心的话的仿生人完全没有留意到这压根就是挑战男性的尊严，只见汉克恼火地盯着他那张有点得意忘形又掩不住宠溺和殷勤的嘴脸，最后还是溺在了该死的心动里，把自己的东西一拔出来、张开手臂把康纳当初抱枕熊抱住就要睡去。  
“射在里面应该没问题吧……算了……睡醒再弄了……”  
嘟嘟哝哝地念着，纠结了一周的老男人双眼一闭就呼呼睡去。  
被抱住的康纳有些懵，体内汉克的种子的粘稠感依旧赫然，忽地，他像惊觉到什么一般，恢复了蓝色的LED又变作黄色，却又很快恢复成蓝色。  
脸上消去的红晕一瞬再次乍现，大脑里响起了死机的声音，刚才所有的感触、动作、语言，原来全都被记录下来，叫他后知后觉地羞耻。  
“………”  
悄悄看着汉克傻乎乎的睡脸，康纳在他唇边低声说了一句话，便也同样合上眼睑，休眠过去。

“I love you.”

 

无论对人类还是仿生人而言，那都是最复杂又最深刻的感情。  
不过从此以后，还有很多的时间让这个非人的他去学习何为爱，如何去爱。

 

END.


End file.
